1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus including a disk drive capable of recording and/or reproducing information using a disk-shaped information recording medium such as an optical disk and a magnetic disk. It also relates to a disk drive unit used in this disk apparatus. For example, it relates to a console-type disk apparatus such as a potable terminal which can be carried by a user and a disk drive unit used in this disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various disk units for making a recording and/or a reproduction for a disk-shaped information recording medium, and disk media used in such units, have already been popular on a global scale. Those include: an optical disk unit for a CD (compact disk), a DVD (digital versatile disk), a BD (blu-ray disk) or the like; a magneto-optical disk unit for an MO (magneto-optical disk), an MD (mini-disk) or the like; and a recording-reproduction magnetic disk unit for an FD (floppy (registered trademark) disk) or the like. Especially, potable disk units mainly like potable MDs have recently become widespread remarkably on the market. A configuration of this type of disk unit is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-235718.
FIGS. 36 and 37 are each a side view showing a configuration of such a disk unit. FIG. 36 shows a disk-medium insertion hole opened in such a way that a disk medium (not shown) can be inserted or ejected. FIG. 37 shows the closed disk-medium insertion hole.
In FIGS. 36 and 37, reference numeral 106 denotes a unit body including a drive portion for making a recording and/or a reproduction for a disk medium; 101, a lid body covering the unit body 106; 102, a housing portion housing a disk medium added to the lid body 101; 105, a swing shaft for holding the lid body 101 on the unit body 106 in such a way that it can swing; 107 and 108, a hook portion and a slider for keeping the lid body 101 closed on the unit body 106, respectively; 112, a slider operation portion for moving the slider 108 in the direction of an arrow D101A; 114, a stopper added to the slider 108 and hooked by the hook portion 107 when the lid body 101 is closed; 115, a forcing spring for forcing the slider 108 in the direction of an arrow D101B; and 126, an opening spring for giving a force in the opening direction of an arrow D102.
When a user conducts recording and/or reproduction for a disk medium in this disk unit, the user inserts a disk medium in the direction of an arrow D103 into the open lid body 101 of FIG. 36. Then, the user closes the lid body 101 in the direction of an arrow D104 against the force of the opening spring 126 in the direction of the arrow D102.
Immediately before the lid body 101 is closed, the hook portion 107 presses the stopper 114 against the force of the forcing spring 115 and moves it temporarily in the direction of the arrow D101A. When it is completely closed, the force of the forcing spring 115 moves it back in the direction of the arrow D101B and the hook portion 107 hooks and locks the stopper 114. Hence, the lid body 101 is kept closed as shown in FIG. 37.
If the user moves the slider operation portion 112 in the direction of the arrow D101A from the closed state of FIG. 37, the hook portion 107 is unhooked from the stopper 114. Thereby, the lid body 101 is given a force in the direction of the arrow D102 by the force of the opening spring 126. As a result, it is opened and comes again into the open state of FIG. 36, so that the user can take out the disk medium easily.
A disk unit has recently been provided with various functions and an interface has also advanced, including a display panel for a touch-pen input, in order for a user to recognize a variety of information such as information on a disk medium and information on an operation of such a unit. Particularly, a display panel such as a liquid crystal has been increasingly popular. A configuration of this type of portable terminal is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-49254.
FIG. 38 is a perspective view showing a configuration of such a portable terminal. Reference numeral 211 designates a unit body; 212, an operation panel united to the unit body 212 for operating the terminal; 215, a terminal lid supported so as to open and close on the unit body 211; 213, a display panel; 216 and 217, a hooking member and a hooked member for keeping and locking the lid 215 closed on the unit body 211, respectively; 214, an unhooking portion protruding from the unit body 211 and united with the hooked member 217.
If a user pushes in the unhooking portion 214 in this portable terminal, the hooking member 216 is unhooked and unlocked from the hooked member 217. This terminal is provided with a built-in changeover switch (not shown) making a changeover when the lid 215 opens and closes. Thereby, the user can operate the display panel 213 and all the other functions when the lid 215 is open. In contrast, when the lid 215 is closed with respect to the unit body 211, this terminal is in a standby state or a power-off state where many functions are restricted including a display function of the display panel 213. This is because the terminal is portable thus requiring the saving of energy.
In addition, such a portable terminal has recently had more and more functions. Thus, it should desirably be provided with various interfaces and capable of conducting recording or reproduction for diverse media. As one form, a disk unit as a complex unit (not shown) can be considered which is a combination of the disk unit shown in FIGS. 36 and 37 and the portable terminal shown in FIG. 38.
This complex unit is capable of conducting recording or reproduction for disk media using the operation panel 212 and displaying information on disk media, for example, on the display panel 213. It is also capable of inserting and ejecting a disk medium through a suitable operation for a portable terminal.
However, such a complex unit has the following problem, though it is easily operable. A user can move the slider operation portion 112 in the direction of the arrow D101A and eject a disk medium even while the unit is making a recording or a reproduction for the disk medium. Hence, the disk medium may be ejected while rotating and hit a member or the like around it accidentally thus damaging the disk medium itself. Further, its turning force can cause the disk medium to fly out.
If the disk medium is an optical disk, a laser is employed for recording and reproduction. Thus, the lid body 101 may be opened while the laser is emitting a beam. This can cause the laser beam to irradiate the eyes of the user.